The Craving Solution
by kimbee73
Summary: Amy and Sheldon have been married for almost 3 years and Amy is pregnant with their second child and she has a craving that Sheldon just doesn't want to fulfill. This is a one-shot.


**A/N: So Sheldon and Amy have been married for almost three years when my story starts. There is some flashback and then we get back to the present. I hope you enjoy this. **

**I don't own any of this at all:**

Sheldon was stumped. He couldn't find what she wanted anywhere. Well he found them; they just never seemed to satisfy her. Why was this proving so difficult? He just didn't want to drive the 10 miles to go to that place. He was really hoping the others would do the trick. The problem was they weren't. He knew if he asked the guys, they would be happy to tag along for the ride, especially Howard. He was such a pervert.

Sheldon and Amy had been married just over a year when she found out she was pregnant with their first child. He had never been more excited. It had taken about 6 months from the time they had decided to begin trying. Sheldon traced the date of conception to the night of Leonard and Penny's wedding. Amy had been drunk but not too drunk to have fun after the reception.

As soon as he found out Amy was pregnant, he made good on the promise he had made to her on their trip the year before to learn to drive. He had no intentions of relying on Penny or Leonard and he did not want to have to call a cab when Amy went into labor. No he decided he would just learn. When he put his mind to it, he had no problems learning at all.

The pregnancy was relatively easy for her. Sure she had some fatigue and fears but there was no morning sickness. She had mood swings that would go from hysterically laughing to hysterically crying in a matter of minutes. Sheldon was always there for comfort and support even at her worst times.

He put up with the middle of the night cravings. She had been so grateful he had learned to drive so she could just send him instead of driving herself. And he went everywhere. The drive through windows were beginning to recognize his car as he would pull up. And she had some interesting cravings. First it was watermelon which she absolutely had to have even if it wasn't in season. Then of course the French fries and peanut butter stage. She went through an entire 32oz jar of peanut butter in a week. She also craved cherry tomatoes and string cheese for breakfast almost every morning. But no matter what she wanted, he would always go and get it for her. He figured if she craved it, the baby needed something.

Her apple phase lasted the longest. She would eat 3 or 4 apples in a day, sometimes in one sitting. Sheldon couldn't get them in the house quick enough. If it was apple she wanted it. But once one of her cravings ended, there had better not be a trace of it anywhere or her good mood would drastically change. Sheldon had just bought 2 dozen apples when the phase ended. It was lucky that Howard and Bernadette's son Justin loved apples. Sheldon gave them the whole bag when they were over for pizza night.

Stephen Michael Cooper was born on February 6, 2016 at 1:46am. He was 7lbs 15oz and 21 inches long. It had been a very long labor for Amy. She said it was because he heard the date he was due on that first appointment and he was determined to come on that date. Amy had wanted a natural birth but after 27 hours, she needed something to take the edge off of the pain.

Stephen was a great baby. He ate every three hours and never really made a fuss when put down to sleep. Amy had made the decision to stay home for 6 months and then work part time for another 6 months while her mother watched the baby. After she would go back to working full time and Stephen would go to daycare 3 days a week.

Sheldon was a great dad. He was always awake in the middle of the night with Amy. They had a system. Sheldon would get him when he woke up and change him then bring him to Amy for his feeding. Sheldon loved rocking and reading to his son.

Stephen was loved by every member of the gang. Bernadette was so excited that Justin would have a playmate since they were only 7 months apart. Penny doted on him. The boys were still amazed at how well Sheldon had handled this change in his life. It had only been 18 months since he had run away with Amy. His understanding of change was a relief to all involved.

They threw a huge 1st birthday party for him. All of Sheldon's family had flown in from Texas for the occasion. The night before, Amy had realized she was late and had taken a test to discover that she was pregnant again. Her children would be about 20 months apart. She was a little shocked. Sheldon had been so happy he announced it to everyone at the party. The grandmothers were thrilled. Their friends were shocked and excited for them. Amy wasn't sure what she was feeling.

About a month after discovering her surprise pregnancy and finally coming to terms with the fact she would have two children under 2 in a few months, Amy had some light bleeding. This was followed by some mild cramping. At first she was not worried as the same thing had happened when she was pregnant with Stephen and she panicked. She had been in the doctor's office immediately and they had assured her it happened a lot with first time pregnancies. However by the afternoon, the cramps were worse. She called her midwife who told her to relax and try and remember that it had happened before. But to be on the safe side, she had scheduled her to have an ultrasound that evening to check it out.

Sheldon and Amy went to the hospital that evening for the ultrasound. Amy was worried. She was in a lot of pain. Sheldon tried to stay positive and reassuring, but he was concerned. She had never been in this much pain with Stephen. He knew the odds were probably not favorable.

They were given the news about an hour after the ultrasound. She had lost the baby. Her midwife told her there was nothing she could have done to prevent it. She wanted to make sure Amy knew that she had done nothing wrong. It didn't make Amy feel any better. She was devastated. Sheldon tried to be strong for her but he was just as upset. He had no idea how to handle this kind of news.

He had called their friends the moment he stepped out of the room while Amy was getting changed back into her clothing. He could see on the screen there was nothing. He knew before they were told but he didn't have the heart to tell Amy. He knew she would want all the support they could give her. Penny was shocked at the news and told Sheldon she would arrange for everyone to be at their home when they arrived back from the hospital.

Amy sat in the car on the drive home and said nothing. Sheldon just let her be. He didn't know what to say. He was just as upset as she was and knew this was going to take some healing. Physically she would be fine quickly. She was in good shape. It was the emotional hurt that Sheldon was unsure of how to handle. Their friends were at the house when they arrived back home. They had one big group hug but no one really said a word. It was all the couple really needed.

It hadn't taken as long as Sheldon thought it would for Amy to recover. She went back to work a week after her surgery to completely remove all tissue. Emotionally she seemed fine as well. The doctor told her there had been no damage and no sign of what had caused the miscarriage. Unfortunately sometimes these things just happened for whatever reason. Since she had no damage, he had told her she was clear to try again if and when she was ready. The baby had not really been planned because they really weren't trying, but Sheldon knew now that he wanted another one. He also knew he couldn't push Amy too soon.

He was surprised a few weeks later when she approached him and told him she was ready to try again. He wanted to be 100% sure so he had many questions for her. She had said she wanted their children to be close in age and since she had gotten used to the idea they were going to be so close in age she didn't want to wait too much longer. After he was satisfied with her logic, they began to try again. In July, she discovered she was pregnant again. This time they waited until after the first appointment with the midwife before announcing the news to everyone. They were assured everything looked good.

This pregnancy was so different from her first one. She was sick all the time. She would be really hungry one minute and after making a large platter for herself, she would only be able to take a bite or two. She lost 14 pounds in her first trimester.

Amy's cravings were even crazier this time around. First, all she ever wanted to drink was orange juice. It didn't seem all that bad for her but since she drank it with some of her food choices, it made it seem crazy. Then after that all she could think about was grape soda. Sheldon wasn't sure this was good for her or the baby and questioned the midwife. Since Amy had lost so much weight, she told Sheldon to let her have what she wanted.

That's why the latest craving was driving him crazy. When she told him what she wanted he thought she was kidding.

"Bazinga, right?" He asked her.

"No not at all."

She had been bugging him for a week. He had gone all over the place to find a substitute but to no avail. Finally he asked her.

"So you are serious about this?"

"Absolutely, I really want them. Please go and get them." She begged yet again.

"How about we try…" He tried.

"No." She interrupted. "No more substitutes. I know what I want. We have tried so many places and not one was satisfactory. You need to get in that car of yours and get me what I want."

"How do you even know what they taste like? I know I never took you there."

"We went when we were in Vegas last summer. It was a goof because we were on a bachelorette weekend for Emily. We even took a picture. I thought I showed you."

"No I think I would have remembered that picture."

"Oh well what happens in Vegas."

"So we can blame Penny for this crazy craving?"

"No you can thank your unborn, stubborn child for this one. She is the one making me crave them."

"She?"

"It has to be a girl. Stephen didn't treat me like this. Only a girl could be this stubborn. She certainly takes after her father. Now why don't you ask the guys to go with you? I am sure they will have a good time."

"If I take the guys I will have to stay. If I am going to do this, I will go alone so I can leave as soon as I get your order."

"So you will go?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, I will call ahead so you do not have to wait once you get there."

"That would be helpful."

"You know you are the best husband ever, right? Bernadette can't believe you do this for me. She told me Howard never once would drive to get her crazy cravings when she was pregnant with Justin. He has been better now. You set the bar high with me."

"Yes I have heard about it on more than one occasion from Leonard as well. They were none too pleased with how much I cater to you. It's the asking for your hand all over again."

"I know, the girls are really jealous."

"Alright, make that call. I might as well get this over with." He said to her.

"I love you."

"I love you too. And I love this baby you are carrying." He gave her a kiss then bent down to speak at her belly. "This better be a one time deal. I will not make a habit of this."

"Just go." She smiled.

Sheldon drove the 10.1 miles from their home to Burbank. He pulled into the parking lot and went inside. He looked around for a moment. He never could understand the appeal of this place. A hostess walked up to him.

"Welcome to Hooters, is there just one of you or are you waiting for some more to join you."

"Oh no, I am not eating here. I believe there should be a takeout order of 50 wings under the name Cooper."

"Let me go check for you sir." She walked back to the counter to check for his order.

"The things we do for love." He said to himself as he waited for his order.

**A/N: So there you have it. I used my real life as the backdrop for this story. All of this happened to me. I too had a major craving for Hooters wings and grape soda while pregnant with my second child. My husband refused to drive and get them for me though. I ended up having them on a bachlorette weekend with my friends. We had the same thoughts as the girls in this story. Wouldn't it be funny for the bachlorettes to end up at Hooters. I even have a picture. I thought it would be fun to have Amy experience the same types of things I experienced during pregnancy, both the good and the bad.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
